A TIME LORD'S JOURNEY HOME
by Anna Brelin
Summary: A revised and updated version of one of my older classic Doctor Who short stories from my Doctor Who series of short stories 'The Pocket TARDIS' Short Tales, Vol. 1 - This is one of my older stories from many years back, enjoy.


**A Time Lord's Journey Home**

(Written and revised by SeverusGirl360 – From SeverusGirl's '_The Pocket TARDIS_' Short Tales, Vol. 1)

We were all in agreement.

Home had once again returned to its proper place in the heavens and once again, we heard the call that we had all been waiting to hear. We were all going home.

For 5 years I had been adrift in the great and endless expanses that were the known universe, traveling on the great winds of blackness and fire, all away across time and space with its ever more infinite and varied complexity and unrivaled beauty.

But even though I had been saved by leaving home before its untimely demise so very long ago, I still felt the need and the want to see my home world once again. To see the tall and glistening white towers of the Shinning Capital of Citadel City, the majestic snow topped peaks of Solace and Solitude, the rage and power of the mighty Cadonflood River and the shinning ice rings which hung over my home world and glowed brightly like great beacons in the dark in the light of the two suns.

Even the Citadel, encased in within its huge and transparent glass dome was beckoning me to return and look upon its undying majesty. All the Time Lords who went adrift on that day when our home world fell felt that way. For the longest time, we knew that we would be away from home for a very long time, unable to speak or sense the presence of one another in fear of the Glestalic, who were telepathic allies of our Dalek enemies.

The Glestalic were fiercely loyal to the Dalek Empire and their Emperor and would not be above telling the Daleks what we had done and where we had gone, where than they could come along and finish us off. How our hearts ached when we saw our home world vanish in a great burst of light on that day so long ago. How we wept and ached of pain when the light came and stole our home world away. But we all knew the risks involved and we all knew the reason.

"It was _he_," I heard them crying, "It was _he_ who sent the final blow. It was _he_ who ended the Great Time War for both the Daleks and the Time Lords. Our world is lost in another universe, lost in the fires and the darkness of another time and space. We have no home now."

I knew of course who they were speaking of, for _he_ was my father and was in possession of the weapon that would end it all. But it was to be used as a weapon of last resort. He had given himself the power to send out the final blow that would end the Time War and all that was involved in it.

Never in the history of our world or our people had it been so hopeless and desperate. Not even the ages of the Great Dark War of Ancient Gallifreyan times could ever compare to the sheer magnitude of dread and despair that we would face in the Great Time War. But I knew the somewhere and in some way my father had given some hope back to our people. The memories of this war and all that we had lost at the hands of the Dalek Empire and their allies still burned strong within our minds and in our hearts. Never would it be forgotten by any Gallifreyan that were of either Time Lord rank and title who had suffered the wrath of the Dalek Empire and its allies. But now we were all in agreement. We were all finally going back home.

I remember now the day I left home with the memories of all that I had ever loved and the moments when I would lose all that I had ever loved.

"Do not despair, my love," she said to me, "We will all go home again someday and sometime and once again we will feel the light of the suns on our backs and listen to the wind that once blown high in the folds of the mountains. We will once again tread upon the deep red grass that once grown underneath our feet and peer into a majestic burnt orange sky that is of our home world. This is not the end of everything, my love, but only the beginning."

Even though I was happy to be going back home when the time came, I was far from being as enthusiastic about it as my beloved Kelera was. _Oh, my dear Kelera, how I remember the day you disappeared from my side. You did not give me word nor give me a chance to say goodbye. Now I am left with only a memory and with the children that will not know you nor feel your warm and loving embrace as I had done._

Unlike my Kelera, I feared what I would see upon my return. I feared that there would not be peace and harmony waiting for us there, but only a lost and decimated world, devoid of happiness and beauty. My children would not see the home world that once was, the way it should have been seen, the way me and Kelera had once seen it before the Time War came. But all of this was long gone now. It will never be the way that it once was ever again, the way it should be, all different and new.

Just before I left my home world, I conceived mine and Kelera's children, just before she left to fight in the Time War. Later in my TARDIS, 7 months later, I would give birth to them, adrift in the deep depths of the great sways and wash of space and time, away from all the war and the bloodshed and the fire. They would not ever know of the war nor the bloodshed and the horrors that others of our kind had suffered for all these long, long years.

And for all I knew, they were the last children of Gallifrey, of my home world; the last of a great and mighty people who may never see the light of day on their home world again. But I have always lived in hope that one day we would return to our home world and see our Great Primary Chapter Houses with their vast and complex communities of smaller Family Houses, standing high and proud beneath the every present glare of our two radiant suns and our two majestic moons.

I had plenty to hope for, for it was always so easy for my people to survive, even in the bleakest and darkest of times. Whereas only one sex of human was able to conceive and give birth, both sexes of my people could and still do. We have a wide variety of methods that allow us to continue on, including the use of the great Looms, which were used as a secondary alternative method of last resort if our natural methods fell short of producing enough Gallifreyans to replenish our species. These Looms did wove into existence new Gallifreyans from a complex mesh of DNA stands and weaving strands.

These Loom-born Gallifreyans, who were without belly buttons, families or parents, would later be broken from the mesh intact within the Looms and born from these Looms, mostly born has infants; but if woven to be soldiers to fight in our battles and wars, born as young adults which would in human terms appear to be about 16 or 17 years of age.

This was one reason why it was so hard to drag us into the tides of extinction for we had found the ways and means to survive as a species and as a people not matter what the situation or the cost. We, like the human race, have endured and continue to endure long after many other alien races have faded out and died, lost in the pages of time. It is written within our very DNA and within our very hearts, the fierce drive, the desire, the need to survive. It is that which lies at the very core of my people that we prevail over any obstacle and over any threat which may befall upon us. We our true survivors, we are a true force to be reckoned with.

As my TARDIS drifted closer and closer to home, I began to hear the voices of others of my people, apart from the voices of my children who played happily and cheerfully within the Console Room. My people beckon me on, onward to home and as I waited for the moment when my TARDIS would finally reach home, my children waited and looked upon me, waiting to see their home world for the very first time in their young and little world.

The time had come. I felt a tug on the sleeve of my arm. It was the younger of my two sons, looking up at me with those beautiful hazel-green eyes of his, the very same eyes that had looked upon me when my beloved Kelera had them so very long ago.

Quite often we Time Lords gave birth to twins, being either fraternal, which was the most common result, or identical, which was the lesser common result. To us, single births were just as common to us as twin births were, more often than what was believed by many alien races that knew of us. In the case of my two sons, other than the color of their eyes, there were both identical and quite precious to me.

"What is it, Eliazarnin?" I said, looking down next to me at my son with a smile, "Is your older brother Dathrilas stealing your Eahria Flute again?"

"I hear _voices_, lots of _voices_ in my head. Are we going home now?"

"Yes, my son. We are all going home now. You will see where I am from and where you belong to – your home world. You will finally find your true path and purpose there, as all Gallifreyans in the past before you have. We are all heading home…the long way around."

I than placed my hand upon Eliazarnin's head as he cuddled close beside me and wrapped his little arms tightly around my waist.

**THE END**


End file.
